18 Marca 2010
thumb|left|100px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Kawa czy herbata? 08:45 Tupi i Binu - Pieluszkowy sen, odc. 13 (Diaper Dream); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:50 Skarby Małgosi - odc. 1 (Drums); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 I kudłate i łaciate ; program dla dzieci 09:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? odc. 11; magazyn 09:30 Rodzina Rabatków I - Wróżka Różyczka, odc. 27 (Fairy Violet); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 10:00 Legenda Nezha - Kłopoty Hun Tian Linga, odc. 6 (HUN TIAN LING DISTURBANCE, ep. 6); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003) 10:30 Mieszkamy blisko żywiołów - Mieszkamy nad dziką rzeką; telenowela dokumentalna 10:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Planica - loty (kwalifikacje)-Studio 11:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Planica - loty (kwalifikacje) 11:50 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Plebania - odc. 1470; telenowela TVP 13:00 Klan - odc. 1858 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1960; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4728 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4943); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Sport Euro 2012 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4729 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4944); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:50 Bonanza - odc. 36, Młyn (ep. 36, The Mill); serial kraj prod.USA (1959) 16:45 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:10 Pogoda 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1859 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1471; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1961; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Superwiewiór, odc. 23 (Super Squirrel); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Zimowe Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Vancouver 2010 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 33 - Najpiękniejsza; serial kryminalny TVP 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera 22:05 Warto rozmawiać - Czy Polacy przeżyją ? 23:00 Szminka w wielkim mieście II - odc. 8 (Lipstick Jungle II, ep. 8); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:50 Kabaretowa Jedynka - odc. 1 00:15 Oglądaj kabarety i wygrywaj 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Główny podejrzany 7 - Końcowy akt, cz. 1 (Prime Suspect 7, The Final Act) 92'; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 02:25 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 06:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:30 Świat według Bindi - odc 17 (BINDI THE JUNGLE GIRL 17); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2007) 07:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 52/72 Kariera (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Pitch, Pitch, Pitch); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - Pole ryżowe (Le petit Roi Macius, La riziere da la colere ep. 7) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002) 07:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.32; Pogoda 8.58,10.07 10:40 Aleja gwiazd 11:00 Gilotyna - odc. 29; teleturniej 11:30 Laskowik & Malicki ; program rozrywkowy 11:50 TELEZAKUPY 12:20 Oblicza Ziemi - Tropikalny ogród między oceanami - odc. 10 (Project Earth - Garden between two Oceans - ep. 10); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 13:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Macho - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 13:35 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 404 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:45 Everwood - odc. 12/45 (Everwood s. 1, ep. 111); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:40 Szansa na Sukces - Perfect 16:40 Brzydula Betty - odc. 29 (Ugly Betty s. 2 Something Wicked...); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Gorący temat 18:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:30 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 61; teleturniej 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 405 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Dr House - odc. 82 (House, M. D. s. 4, ep. Don't Ever Change HOU - 412); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 21:40 Nowa - odc. 2; serial TVP 22:45 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:15 Na marginesie życia (A Way Of life) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 00:50 Wieczór artystyczny - Pasażer na gapę 57'; film dokumentalny 01:50 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08.00 Tylko miłość (14) - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (217, 218) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (45, 46) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (155) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1432) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza (17, 18) - serial komediowy 13.05 Czarodziejki 6 (121) - serial fantasy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1071) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (15, 16) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (156) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (4) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1072) - serial 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1433) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 (106) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Hotel 52 (4) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Moment prawdy - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Przeznaczenie (3) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Kości (3) - serial kryminalny 01.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Bez śladu (15) - serial kryminalny 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (53) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1254) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Bez śladu (16) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (54) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1255) - serial 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok 21.30 Niepokój - thriller, USA 2007 23.35 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary (6) - serial komediowy 00.15 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.00 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02.30 Telesklep 02.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.50 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary (6) - serial komediowy 04.25 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy thumb|left|100px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:22 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:53 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:08 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:23 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 Obiektyw 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:21 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Jesteśmy 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Gość dnia 16:50 Warto tym być... 17:00 Ahora Espanol 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Obiektyw 17:50 Szerokiej drogi! 17:57 Warto tam być... 18:00 Dzwon Marszałka 18:15 Apetyt na czytanie 18:25 Duszpasterz Wileńszczyzny 18:55 Ginące zawody 19:10 Tym żyje wieś 19:20 Obiektyw 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Obiektyw 22:00 Short Raport 22:05 Gość dnia 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:23 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:18 Zimowe Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Vancouver 2010; STEREO, 16:9 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:45 Władcy Ameryki - cz. 2 (The American Ruling Class); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:18 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:10 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:20 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:31 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:56 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:13 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 03:48 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:31 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 04:41 Raport z Polski; STEREO 04:52 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:09 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 4:25 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 4:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:15 Saint-Tropez - odc. 52, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 73, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Na południe - odc. 4, Kanada, USA 1994 10:20 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 72, Meksyk 2009 11:20 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 47, Meksyk 2008 12:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 13:00 VIP - program kulturalny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 74, Meksyk 2004 16:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 17:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 48, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Na południe - odc. 5, Kanada, USA 1994 18:55 MAT.MA - zobacz, jakie to proste - program edukacyjny 19:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 73, Meksyk 2009 19:55 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? - odc. 3, program rozrywkowy, Kanada 2006 20:55 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska - rewanżowy mecz 1/8 finału: fc liverpool - lille osc 23:00 Magazyn Ligi Europejskiej - magazyn piłkarski 23:35 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - rewanżowy mecz 1/8 finału: fc barcelona - vfb stuttgart 1:30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Domisie - Gaduła telefoniczna; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 W krainie władcy smoków odc. 21/26 (Spellbinder II The Land of the Dragon Lord); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia, Chiny (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Rozmowy istotne - Eustachy Rylski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Ciuchcią po wiedzę; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1463; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1839; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Łączy nas Polska - Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 198; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Gry wojenne - cz. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Laboratorium XXI wieku - Telewizja cyfrowa odc. 61; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Jan Kalwin w baptystycznej tradycji; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (87) Bieda; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Domisie - Gaduła telefoniczna; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Moliki książkowe - Baśnie chińskie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Afisz - Zadura; Zły; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jestem z Montreuil; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1463; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 9/13 Jak zbudowali sobie domek (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Klan - odc. 1839; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Egzamin z życia - odcinek 11; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Dziesiąte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Pitbull - odc. 27; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Potęga funduszy - Laboratoria sukcesu; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:23 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1463; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Długie uszy na polanie - odc. 9/13 Jak zbudowali sobie domek (Ctyri usi na mezi); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1839; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Egzamin z życia - odcinek 11; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Dziesiąte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Pitbull - odc. 27; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:15 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Studio Polonia - Joanna Fabisiak i Maciej Płażyński + konkurs; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Białystok z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku